flamming pizza
by twilight4evers
Summary: how many bellas does it take to make a frozen pizza?well find out in my newest story flamming pizza if u like it send me a message and tell me to continue


'Ok Edward this is how it works

I do not own any part of twilight if any of this has names or anything else the author did not intend it. Once again I do not own or even know Stephanie Meyer or twilight.

"Ok Edward this is how it works. You take the pizza out of the box, put it on a cookie sheet, and then stick it in the oven. Any questions?"

"Yes, one. Do you take the pizza off the card board or do you leave it on?"

"You take it off."

"And if you accidently leave the cardboard on the pizza?"

"Then it will catch on fire."

"Well if that's the case then you might want to turn around."

After he said that I started to think, what did I forget now? I turned around and just as I did that a little spark started on the cardboard of the pizza, the cardboard that I forgot again to take off. I ran over to the cabinet and grabbed the fire extinguisher and put out the flame. All while I'm freaking out, Edward is sitting in his chair grinning.

"Couldn't you have done it since you are practically indestructible?"

"Yes, I could have but then I wouldn't have been able to see your pretty face."

I just stared at him watching him put my favorite crooked smile on his face that I absolutely adored.

"Well I thank you for that comment, but I think you could of helped me."

"Yes, I could have, but I rather I just stay here and watch the master of frozen pizza work her magic."

"Well I'm pretty good at cooking aren't I?"

"Yes you are, and even though you're slightly clumsy I still enjoy your cooking, even if I can't eat it."

"Awww. Thank you."

"Your welcome my love."

"By the way, I think you are full of it."

"Yes I've heard that before and more than once and in more than one place."

I just stared at him trying to make sense of that when I remembered that Edward can read everyone's minds except mine. Thank goodness.

"So changing subjects what are you doing tonight?"

"Hunting."

I frowned

"Just to be safe."

"I know but I wish I could go with you."

I tried to smile but it looked like a grimace.

"Don't be sad love I'll be here with the car tomorrow morning so I can drive you and I to school."

I got happier by this idea.

"Okay that sounds good. Have fun tonight."

"I will, but I think I would have more fun if you were there."

I just stood there wishing that this statement would happen, but since Edward refuses to change me I knew it wouldn't.

"Well I wish I could go you know that is the thing I want most."

This got me a frown

"You know I would love that but I don't want to steel your soul."

I knew he had a soul but he wouldn't believe me or Carlisle so I just went over and gave him a hug of encouragement.

"Your father is rounding the corner, should we start the applications?"

"Ugh, do we have to I'm so sick of college applications, I think they could run out my ears."

"Don't be silly, besides it makes your father happy."

Just as he said that in walked Charlie.

"Bella?"

"In the kitchen."

Like I would be in here with anyone else. Wait there was someone else here

"Oh hello Edward, I didn't know you would be here tonight."

"Yes sir, I decided to come over to help Bella with some more applications to some more colleges I found."

Charlie seemed happy by this thought so he left to watch TV in the living room

"What's he thinking?"

"He's thinking that you should have gotten into a college by now you have applied to almost every one in the country."

"Well I won't need college after the wedding so this Is useless."

I guess he didn't like this because he quickly changed subjects

"Um Bella."

"Yea?"

"You might want to check the oven."

And as if on cue the oven that held the pizza burst into flames.

"Oh dang it."

I ran over with the fire extinguisher and put out the fire once again.

"How about we go out?"

"Sounds good be there in a minute."

"Cool ill meet you in the car."

"Okay."

"Bella you okay?"

"Yea dad the oven burst into flames witch contained the pizza so Edward and I are going out do you want anything?"

"No that's okay I'll order something to be delivered."

"Okay I'll be back by ten."

"Okay you two have fun."

"We will bye dad."

"Bye bells."

I walked out the door and to Edward's car.

'Where do you want to go?"

"I don't care."

"Okay I'll surprise you then."

And with that we were flying down the road to Seattle, where I didn't know where we were going but to be truthful, I didn't really care. And with that I enjoyed the rest of my evening in peace, without accidents or any other disasters.


End file.
